vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eamon Liandri
Name: Eamon "Ripper" Liandri Age: 11? 12? (Debuted at 4 8 years ago, but doesn't seem to age normally) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Great Wolf strain) Family: Erykas Liandri (Sister), Taylor, Pierce Verro (In laws), Shadow and Sombra (Surrogate parents), Great Wolf Pack ("Siblings"), Asha Madrani (Guardian, Advisor, Surrogate mother), Vira Re (Best Friend, Partner in crime, Crush) Affiliations: The Pack, Shadow and Sombra's Pack, Eamon Wurld, Cortez Clan, Asha and Vira Occupation: Billionaire, Philanthropist, Businessmen Extrodinaire, Super Duper Omega King of Eamon Wurld Birthday: April 1 Aliases: Ripper, Sir Eamonsworth His Teethyness Ripper Liandrius The Third, Don Liandri, Osito, The Tiny Ton Terror Bounty: 5c (abolished) Sir Eamonsworth His Teethyness Ripper Liandrius The Third (Just call him Eamon, ee-mun) is the Super Duper Omega King of Eamon Wurld (formerly The Eastlands) and the little brother of Erykas Liandri. Eamon has a surprising knack for business, despite his stature and bizarre appearance, and has made a name for himself by creating pizza in the land of Haven, and making a fortune on it. Being the ruler of the former Eastlands, Eamon is one of the Supreme Leaders in the continent of Haven. However, Asha can be considered running the show in his place as he is still quite young. Appearance Three feet tall and round as a basketball, Eamon gets around by waddling or occasionally rolling. Has a huge mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and can strip a creature to bones faster than a pirahna (though he'll only use this ability for self defense, otherwise you'll find him stuffing his face with his own brand of pizza). Eamon has the same eye color as as his sister Erykas, deep green. Eamon used to seem incapable of changing back to human form, but he has shown he can enter it. His Werewolf form, if it can be considered that, actually looks a lot more like a baby bear. He has a tiny black nose, and has brown fur. He has very short and stubby arms and legs, which can sometimes make it difficult for him to do things. He has a wee little fluffy tail. He has little puppy like ears. It is impossible to tell where Eamon's head ends and where his body begins. Eamon actually had a drastically different look than he does now. He looked more like a furry impling, with very lanky limbs and long sharp claws. His head was actually very distguishable from his body, and he moved by crawling and scurrying about. He was able to scale walls and even crawl on the ceiling. He had very large eyes and a snout, and little but pointy ears. Because of the werewolf healing factor affecting his crippled spine directly, his spine grew, and was rather visible along his back. Because of this he was almost always hunched over, but he could finally walk again. Eamon has only been seen in his human form three times throughout the story. In his first debut, in the future timeline, and also somewhat recently. This shown him with the same color hair as Erykas, although a lighter shade of red and brown. Eamon had a sickly appearance as a boy, and his skin was paler than normal. Eamon was crippled since birth, and needed the aid of crutches to move around. The second time his human form was seen was in the future timeline. As Eamon curiously never ages, he looked almost exactly as he did in his debut. This includes his sickly pale skin, however, in the future, this was caused by the White Silver bullet in his body. Eamon's third, and most recent appearance in his human form showed him as a very healthy (albeit quite tubby!) young boy. He was seen wearing a simple striped shirt, with suspenders on his small trunks. His skin was the same color as his sister, with slightly rosy cheeks, and his hair was very short and the same color as his fur. Eamon doesn't wear clothes much. He has been seen in both timelines with a very mafia-esque suit with matching fedora. When performing as the drummer of the hit heavy metal band Purple Mutant Bunnies, Eamon's hair is spiked into a mohawk, and he wears spiked black wristbands and a black teeshirt. Eamon's Great Wolf form has only been seen twice. During the Siege of The Manor, Eamon was tasked with being Tara's jailor. She escaped, and engaged Eamon in combat. The view changed to the tiny fur ball's shadow on the wall, which became massive and monstrous. The second time it was shown, was also the first time it was in clear, full view. Eamon's Great Wolf form is huge, becoming almost as hulk like as his idol Fang. Personality Eamon is very childish, and while his mischief can go quite far, he is a purehearted boy. Don't get it twisted; Eamon knows the darker side of the world better than most, and knows when it is time to get serious. But that aside, Eamon's life is essentially playtime 24/7/365. He is always seen with a big smile and grin on his face, and despite his past, is one of the most innocent characters in the entire story. Being a child, Eamon can be scared easily, but he can also be very brave despite his tiny stature. Despite his OBSCENE ''wealth, Eamon is not conceded. He loves helping others, and routinely rides around his kingdom just giving away tons of gold. He works along side his workers in his factories and even pays them handsomely. Because of his nature, he is highly curious and sometimes quite naive. His curiosity has sometimes shown him being in total awe and wonder at otherwise terrifying and monstrous creatures (example, Akasha). Eamon can be extremely mischievious. He absolutely loves playing pranks, and finds others being hurt in silly ways to be hilarious. His mischief has lead to him becoming one of the great thieves in all the land, and he has successfully stolen dozens of rare artifacts and treasures, as well as a countless amount of gold and jewelry from nobles. What one notices first about Eamon, aside his appearance, is his inability to speak the common tongue, or any tongue for that matter. When Eamon speaks, only pure gibberish comes out. The only people able to understand this nonsense are animals, babies, and ironically, The Cortez Clan. The only time Eamon can speak fluent common is when drunk. When this happens, ironically, Fang can no longer understand him. Eamon has gradually learned to speak normal common, however, his vocabulary is like that of a child; using "me" instead of "I" and lacking pronouns and conjunctions. Eamon is highly intelligent and an extremely succesful businessman and entrupeneur. He never misses a business oppurtunity, and runs his own business empire entirely by himself. Eamon has one lone pet peeve. If anyone, regardless of who they are, steals, or trifles with his pizza, he will deal with them, with extreme prejudice. Abilities & Powers Eamon's most prominent power, is his ability to spin as such a high velocity he becomes a small cyclone of chaos. When like this, Eamon can strip down large sea serpents to the bone in ''seconds. Eamon seems incapable of being harmed by anyone other than himself; He has been caught at the ground zero of explosions, smacked into the sky, set on fire, and crushed, and emerged unharmed save for a angry scowl, meanwhile, he has been known to hurt himself often, like getting nasty splinters in his paws, or running into things. Eamon can also curl his head, arms and legs into his belly, and get around by rolling. He can reach very high speeds, able to bust through walls if going fast enough. It becomes very difficult for Eamon to stop when he's rolling at high velocity, so he usually has to crash into something hard to stop. Eamon's teeth can crush even metals, and he can eat virtually anything, Eamon's stomach acids burn at 40,000 degrees, incinerating anything that touches it. Eamon has apparently discovered how to transform into his Great Wolf form, an impressive feat considering not even Archerios knew how to willingly become his at the time. Although only this form's shadow was seen at first, it was huge, and was strong enough to hurl Grand General Tara clean through the roof of the manor from the 3rd floor, caught up to her mid air, and sent her smashing back down all the way to the second sublevel, a 7 story accelerated drop. The second time it was shown, the view was clear, and he grabbed Ganath and tossed him around like a ragdoll. Despite his age, Eamon is a finnacial and economical genius, and a monopoly mastermind. He is the third richest person in the entire continent. Eamon has an extensive knowledge of the layout of the land, most likely from reading Taylor's maps. He knows many hidden passages and valleys, and knows the patrol routes and checkpoints of the military by heart. Eamon is rumored to be the head of a crime syndicate, this is yet to be proven. Being the Super Duper Omega King of Eamon Wurld, Eamon has full reign and control of his country and the standing army. He is one of the 5 Supreme Leaders of Haven. After the passing of Sombra, Eamon is now the leader of her and Shadow's Pack, and can call on them at anytime. He usually has a couple with him at all times, and he can summon Shadow Jr. with a specially made whistle. He can also use this whistle to traverse great distances using Nightmare Portals. Eamon is an accomplished thief, and has stolen many a great treasure from museums and secrets vaults alike. Relationships Erykas Eamon loves his older sister Erykas dearly and truly. He was brokenhearted when she left home, and cherished every visit. Eamon gets very angry when someone tries to harm Erykas, and viciously defends her like a ravenous tiny attack dog. They share a perfect older sister little brother bond, though he has been known to drive her insane from time to time. Not much makes Eamon happier than being able to help Erykas out. His affectionate name for her, is Reekas. Fang The fact that an innocent little child became best friends with the most wanted pirate in the world is almost impossible to believe. Throughout Hector's stay with The Pack, he and Eamon became partners in crime and became a dynamic duo. Fang taught him every trick in the book, which may have lead to Eamon's mischievious side. Eamon took Fang's first departure hard, but can always be found camping overnight at the dock where the infamous man makes port on his visits to Haven. Eamon looks up to the infamous Pirate Captain, and hopes to one day, be tall like him. Although not extensively known throughout the rest of Ulia, Eamon Wurld has become a Haven for The Cortez Clan, or at the very least, The Calabera Pirates. When asked by Erykas why he no longer makes port in Haven as often as before, the giant man stated that Eamon has made his capital a third home to him. Shadow and Sombra Shadow and Sombra were perhaps the two beings who Eamon loved most along with Erykas. He was turned accidently by Sombra, and since then, both Great Wolves took a fierce protection over the child, and raised him as their own. Eamon considers them both his true parents, as Eamon never knew his mother, and his father was a horrible person. The pair taught him everything they know, some of which is extremely powerful magics. Eamon was shown crying inconsolably at Shadow's death, yet didn't shed a single tear for Sombra, because her last wish, was for him to be strong, and to take care of his siblings. He has taken her wish in stride, and lives by it. He has numerous statues of the Great Wolves in his palace, and his kingdom. Taylor Eamon see's Taylor as an older brother, and the two get along very well. Eamon takes great amusement from Taylor's bad luck of getting hurt, however he is also understanding of this, since Eamon also gets hurt in outrageous ways, many times alongside Taylor. He calls Taylor 'Taypor'. Great Wolf Pack Eamon sees the offspring of his surrogate parents as his own siblings. He is the ringleader of the pack, and has a powerful bond with all of them. They more often than not accompany Eamon his missions of mischief. Vira Asha and the Sun Tribe cub Princess are currently staying with Eamon. Eamon Wurld has since become their new home. Both being children, Eamon and Vira get along very well, and more often than not can be found playing with one another. Eamon has an enormous crush on her, likely because she is the only other person his age. Eamon affectionately calls her Vivi. Eamon has perhaps finally met his match in terms of hyperactivity. It is incredibly difficult for Vira to sit still for too long, and at times her like of extreme play (such as riding a merry-go-round going at three rotations a second) can be a bit too much for the little King. But he always takes this in stride, and is always doing his best to be the perfect playmate for the Princess. Eamon is never having more fun than when he is causing mischief with Vira. Asha Asha has taken Eamon under her wing and has become a mentor to him, teaching him, albeit with some difficulty, the ways of the warrior. She knows Eamon isn't a fighter, but the little furball keeps insisting. Asha is the one responsible for teaching Eamon his pinchy nerve pinchy pinch attack. Despite having only been in the land of Haven for almost 2 years, Eamon has left practically all of the political and social affairs of his land to Asha, naming her Grand Chancellor. This shows he has a significant amount of trust in the cat warrior, and Asha has so far proven herself to be an intelligent and benevolent leader. On a much, much deeper level of emotion, Eamon loves Asha dearly and can at times be a bit clingy to the Lioness. This is because Eamon naturally graviated towards her seeing her as a mother figure, something he's always desperately wanted. Although he kept his promise to Sombra, and was strong during her passing, when she was gone Eamon was devasted. This left a hole in his little heart that he's been trying to fill ever since. Asha has filled this hole at last, and one of Eamon's worst fears is losing yet another mother. He defends both her, and the Princess, as he does with Erykas. History Birth and Infancy Eamon was born into tragedy. His mother passed away giving birth to him, and he was also born crippled. Eamon's father, a drunkard, and also very abusive man, wanted nothing to do with the boy, cursing his birth for stealing his wife as well as being given a "hopeless" baby. Essentially disregarded by their father, Erykas raised Eamon entirely by herself, with occassional help from her Aunt. However, Erykas' relationship with her father was becoming unbearable, so after 3 years of nurturing and caring for her baby brother, Erykas decided it was best for them both to leave home. Their father wouldn't allow it, and even threatened to kill the young toddler. Erykas swore justice on her father, and for her little brother, and left home, determined to find a way to medically assist her sibling. Erykas wasn't a fool however, she returned the following night, and snuck into her home. Taking advantage of her father being passed out drunk, she stole her baby brother away, and left him the safe and caring hands of her aunt. Toddler - A Unexpected Rescue For a year, Eamon knew peace. His aunt took care of him, and raised the toddler with all her love. He rarely saw Erykas during this time, but he cherished every visit, and it was her who had given him a makeshift pair of crutches, so he could at last stand, and his aunt aided him in teaching him how to walk. Then came the night of Eamon's 4th birthday. His father had tracked him down, and in the process of kidnapping the boy, murdered his sister in law in cold blood. Determined to put an end to what he believed to be worst thing that ever happened to him, he took the child to the southwestern draw bridge in the city of Haven, with intentions of drowning him. He began to beat the boy within a inch of his life, and then threw the helpless toddler to the waters below. But before Eamon's life would have ended, a dark shadow grabbed him before he hit the water. He was placed safely beneath a tree by the mysterious shadow, and briefly left there. The shadow was revealed to be the most wanted man in all of Haven, Archerios Cloudsmith. With ''extreme ''prejudice, Archerios slew the boy's father, finally putting an end to the malevolent man. Ripper is Born Knowing the boy's life hung by a thread, Archerios brought him to The Mine, much to the shock of the Vries and the Verro Twins. Instantly, the Great Wolf Sombra, took ''fierce ''custody over the boy, refusing to let anyone near him, including Archerios. Not knowing what else to do, and knowing he would die at any second, Taylor tried to take the boy in order to give him medical attention. He briefly succeeded, but Sombra attacked him, causing Taylor to drop the toddler Eamon. In a desperate attempt to catch the boy before he hit the ground, Sombra lashed out, and caught him with her mouth, at the cost delivering a grievous bite on Eamon's torso. What transpired then, was something that only happened once before. When a Werewolf bites someone, the change normally takes place at the next full moon, or within two, excruciating weeks; whichever comes first. However, when one is bitten by the legendary Great Wolves, the change, is instant. Within seconds of being bitten, the human toddler Eamon Liandri, was rapidly becoming something else entirely. After thirty seconds of a horrifying sight; bones snapping and reshaping, limbs contorting twisting, the human body morphing.. Where a four year old human boy once was, now stood, hunched over, a short, lanky, curious little looking implike creature. Quotes ''"Abu." ''-Eamon's signature phrase ''"gibberish" ''-Eamon on... Just about anything. ''"EET!" ''- The sound anyone makes after being subjected to Eamons 'pinchy finger' neck attack Trivia Eamon and Erykas' last name is clearly a referrence to the Liandri Corp from the Unreal series. Eamon is one of only four Werewolves who are of the Great Wolf Strain, the others being Archerios, Alessia, and Ganath. Running Gags Many running gags in the story come from Eamon. These include; -Showing up out of virtually nowhere, and subjecting someone (usually a character on a rampage) to his pinchy nerve pinchy pinch attack -Speaking in a posh, high class British accent when angered enough -Seemingly being indestructible, has been caught in massive explosions and sent sky high, all without any real damage aside his fur being singed off -Mercilessly, and violently, butchering people who ruin his pizza in any way Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Protagonists